Beautiful
by bighsmfan97
Summary: Hermione's beautiful and not even Ron can bring her down. Draco changes for the better and helps Hermione through her break up with Ron


Hermione tore out of the Gryffindor common room almost in tears.

"I can't believe him!"

Hermione had caught Ron Weasly her boyfriend of five months snogging Lavender Brown again. They- Ron and Lavender- had dated back in the sixth year and it seemed they'd hadn't gotten over each other. Hermione walked into the Heads Common Room which she shared with none other than Draco Malfoy the amazing bouncing ferret. She began to head to her dormitory in tears when she heard:

"What's wrong Granger?"

Hermione turned to look at the Slytherin

"Why do you care Malfoy?"

"Was it Weasly again? If it was I can and will take care of him for you."

Hermione walked over to the couch Draco laid on and sat down. Then she broke into tears.

"Granger I'm sorry if it was something I said I didn't mean…"

"It's not you Malfoy it's just you were dead on it was Ronald. He was snogging Lavender."

"Well, Hermione I hope you dumped him. I would've if I were you."

Hermione looked at him stunned

"What?" Draco asked

"You called me Hermione."

"I did so?"

"You always call me Granger or Mudblood."

"I do regret that Hermione."

"Well Malfoy I'm impressed."

"Call me Draco, Hermione."

She smiled for a second and then began to cry again. Draco wrapped his arms around her.

"What's wrong now Hermione?"

"I just"

"What? You can tell me anything."

"I think I'm in love with you."

Draco stared at her stunned. Hermione's tears returned

"Hermione…I"

"Don't look at me! I'm not beautiful enough for you!" Hermione cried

Draco looked at how sad she was and began to sing to her:

_Every day is so wonderful  
And suddenly it's hard to breathe  
Now and then you get insecure  
From all the pain, feel so ashamed  
_

_But you are beautiful no matter what they say  
Words can't bring you down, oh no  
You are beautiful in every single way  
Yes, words can't bring you down, oh no  
So don't you bring her down today  
_

Hermione looked up at Draco.

"You really mean that?"

"Of course you are the most beautiful girl I know.'

Hermione smiled and began to sing__

I am beautiful no matter what they say

_Words can't bring me down  
I am beautiful in every single way  
Yes, words can't bring me down, oh no  
So don't you bring me down today_

Draco grinned

"Now you get it."

"You know Draco you are beautiful too."

"That I do know Hermione. That I know."

They sang together__

We are beautiful no matter what they say  
Yes, words won't bring us down, oh no  
We are beautiful in every single way  
Yes, words can't bring us down, oh no  
So don't you bring us down today

Don't you bring us down today  
Don't you bring us down today

10 years later…

"Hurry up Mommy!" Scorpius cried

"Coming honey!" Hermione called after he 5 year old son.

The Malfoy family were headed to the Burrow for a long weekend with the Weaslys and the Potters. Soon the three walked inside the Burrow.

"Rose!" Scorpius cried running over to Rose Weasly Ron and Lavender's daughter.

"Hi Scor." She replied "The others are upstairs come on!" the two ran up the stairs

"Scor wait!" cried Scor's 2 year old sister Aries.

The young girl ran after her brother.

Hermione laughed as Lavender and Ginny walked in.

"Where's Ron and Harry?" asked Draco

"Out back with Fred, George, and Bill. They're waiting for you so they can start the Quidditch game."

"Right." Draco went out back

"Come on kids!" Ginny called "The match is going to start."

The kids came trooping down stairs: Two Malfoys, Two R. Weaslys One B. Weasly One G. Weasly One F. Weasly and Three Potters. The kids, Hermione, Ginny, and Lavender went outside. Fleur, Alica and Angelina were already outside waiting.

"Come on Gin! We need to get up there!" Angelina called

"Coming!"

Ginny ran over and mounted her broom. The teams were Harry, Ron, Fred, and Angelina on Bill, George, Draco, and Ginny. The kids all sat on the blanket. Rose, Victoire- Bill and Fleur's daughter, Aries, and Lily- Harry and Ginny daughter. Sat on one side and Scorpius, James, Albus, -Harry and Ginny's, Hugo- Ron and Lavender's, Fred jr. – Fred and Angelina's son, and George jr. – George and Alica's son on the other. The game began and soon Harry's team was winning. Suddenly, Hermione noticed Aries wasn't beside her anymore. She had wandered on the pitch saying

"Daddy, Daddy!"

Scorpius was the first to notice and ran on to get her. As he grabbed her a Bludger came hurtling towards them and Fred and George were busy with the other one.

"DRACO!" Hermione screamed to the nearest player. Draco dived down and took the Bludger. He fell the ground beside his children.

"Daddy!" the two cried together

They ran over to him

"Daddy, I sworry!" Aries cried beginning to cry "I just wanted to show you the Sniff."

"Aries, It's alright daddy's fine. What's the Sniff?" asked Draco calming down his daughter.

"You were looking for it daddy you and Uncle Harry."

"Ohhh the Snitch!" Draco said as Hermione arrived

"Draco honey are you okay?"

"He's fine Mommy." Scorpius replied

"I saw the Snitch Mommy the Snitch!" Aries cried happily "I was trying to show Daddy. I sworry"

"It's okay Sweetie. You're not in trouble."

Then Harry swooped down

"Are going to finish or not?" he asked

"Yes coming"

Hermione watched Draco mount his broom and fly up. She grinned remembering when they confessed their love and that song. She grabbed Aries and Scorpius and sat down. Thinking about Draco's words.

_We are beautiful no matter what they say  
Yes, words won't bring us down, oh no  
We are beautiful in every single way  
Yes, words can't bring us down, oh no  
So don't you bring us down today_

_Don't you bring us down today  
_


End file.
